<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Sorry by WrittenDevastation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817970">Not Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation'>WrittenDevastation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interviews, Liara and Garrus are witnesses to one of the best smackdowns in history, Mass Effect 3, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard goes OFF on a rant, Swearing, This is the best thing i've ever written, menions of past events, mention of a threesome, mentions of Kaidan Alenko, racist news reporters, racist press, shepard snaps, the press are awful, the press tell lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has had enough of people telling her that she shouldn’t be in love with Garrus Vakarian. She finally snaps, and this is how it happens. Set during Mass Effect 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this with my friend Stephen through discord, with Stephen acting as the media/ news reporters and me as Liara, Garrus and Shepard.</p><p> This is honestly one of the best things I have ever written, and I would like to thank Stephen for helping me out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Athena</b>
</p><p> The media don’t give a fuck about anything but a good headline. They’re legalised, glorified stalkers.<br/>
They wouldn’t leave me alone when I became a Spectre, and they were the first to report that I was apparently in a love triangle between Kaidan and Liara.</p><p> When Kaidan died, they started running headlines saying I killed Kaidan to stop the rumours about the love triangle.</p><p> And then the rumours that I was in love with an alien started swirling around and especially with me working with Cerberus, they started asking why I would date an alien.<br/>
These questions have never stopped, and now they know I’m dating Garrus Vakarian.</p><p> I’ve come to the Citadel, and people are already swarming me, asking for interviews.<br/>
Garrus is behind me, vocal about how we should be getting out of here as we have better things to do – but we have to move forwards.<br/>
We came here for a reason.<br/>
And these interviews are not part of our mission.</p><p> "Can't you guys just leave us alone? Don't you know there is a war going on?" I ask</p><p> There are two or three reporters; most of the swarm are camera crews and photographers.</p><p> "Commander Shepard, Kristopher Carlisle here for Citadel Nightly News, you and your crew seem to be present at every major skirmish in the war. How is it that you always seem to know where trouble will show up?” A sandy haired man in his 30s asks.</p><p> “Trouble seems to follow everyone in this line of work, it’s part of what comes with the job. You’re never going to satisfy everyone but somebody needs to do the job, and it just so happens that me and my crew are in the middle of things.” I reply honestly.</p><p>"I see"  He presses something on his Omni-Tool "I think we can all appreciate that you are busy, but surely can appreciate that you ARE news. Especially now that you have made your relationship with Advisor Vakarian, official. "</p><p> Here we go. Questions about Garrus and I, have begun again.<br/>
Garrus protests, going to say something but I cut him off, reassuring him that things will be alright.</p><p> I turn back to the reporter.</p><p> “Is there a problem with the fact that Garrus and I are dating? Because the whole damn world thinks its a problem and we cannot seem to figure out why. Surely in this day and age, we are past the point of aliens and humans being lovers, being viewed as a problem? Are you sure you’re not Cerberus?” I  ask seriously and cross my arms.</p><p>"So in your mind the only thing anyone can object to is that it is an interracial relationship? You seem pretty quick to go to ad hominem attacks. What about your own preferential treatment towards humanity?" The man retorts.</p><p>The official meaning of ‘ad hominem’: (of an argument or reaction) directed against a person rather than the position they are maintaining. </p><p> I can feel the anger rising through me. The media can be ruthless pricks, even heartless… why the hell does my love life concern them? I am not a puppet to anyone!</p><p> “What’s that supposed to mean? I grew up on the streets of London on Earth, when David Anderson found me and took me in as one of his own and that’s how I joined the Alliance. An interracial relationship is NOT a problem at all, but you seem to be making it as one, out of nothing!” I sound disgusted, seething with rage.</p><p> Garrus looks at Liara who is standing next to him and she is stunned by what these reporters are saying.<br/>
None of the reporters are interested in Garrus or Liara; all eyes are focused on me.</p><p> Garrus reaches for one of my hands.</p><p> “Hey, you don’t need to answer these questions. We can just go.” He whispers</p><p> “If they want me to apologise for loving you, I’m not apologising. I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore. We’ve done nothing wrong.” I tell Garrus.</p><p> “Say the word and I could do something about this, Shepard.” Liara says, loud enough for the reporters to hear, to consider as a threat.</p><p> The reporters clearly have more to ask me. I tell Liara and Garrus to wait, and my attention comes back to Kristopher Carlisle.</p><p> "I was referring to the special treatment you have given Battlesphere, a human publication," He points out.</p><p>  "What special treatment? They came to me first, they treated me with respect and now I'm dealing with you." I ask.</p><p>Before Kristopher Carlisle has a chance to respond one of the other reporters; a tall, well dressed Asari who appeared to be just entering her matron years,  lifts him out of the way and sends him flying off to the side landing sprawled in a corner a few feet away. the other reporters in the crowd give her a wide berth. </p><p> "Irisha V'naari, Good Morning Thessia, I do hope that you won't accuse me of racism against non humans as well Commander. I have just one question and I will let you and your mate go.  I think one concern a lot of viewers have expressed is: Do you feel that it is appropriate to be in a romantic relationship with a subordinate?"</p><p>I’m stunned.<br/>
Liara comments that she’s never met this reporter before.<br/>
I’ve got this question in the bag, though.</p><p> “First off, if you’d have asked me about ten or so years ago, back when I was really starting my career, I would have said that it would have depended on the person. Each person in the military has a duty to serve. romance, I would say would come second. However; romance does blossom in the military and it is not uncommon and I certainly believe that if two or more partners are in love and are happy with one another and are willing to commit, then I am more than happy for them and I certainly did not think at the time, that it would happen to me. I would just advise that you make sure that your choices in the military or whoever you serve, your romance doesn’t get in the way of your duty, because I have seen what happens when people are torn between their duty and their loved ones.”</p><p> I take a few breath before continuing, watching as I feel like I have the power now; the ball is in my court.</p><p> “I would also like to point out your hypocrisy, as none of y'all had this problem instigating that Liara, Kaidan and I were in a threesome, shortly before Kaidan perished at the hands of an incident involving Saren on Virmire. You, as in all of the media,  then went on to report that I was to blame for his death, saying that I killed him to try and cover the fact I was trying to hide this threesome that didn’t exist and never happened, and thus, I believe you owe an apology to Kaidan Alenko’s family for spreading malicious lies. You owe an apology to me, and to Liara, who has helped me clear up these lies in the past. “</p><p> Garrus looks straight at Liara, with a look of 'Holy shit' written on his face</p><p>Irisha V'naari looks nonplussed for only a second before fading back to her cool demeanour. </p><p>"I apologise if I have given any offence, that was not my intention. I can see that you are very passionate this, I have some experience with wartime romance. I wish you and Advisor Vakarian all the best in the trying days to come"</p><p>She turns and walks away the crowd parting as she goes. The rest of the reporters are stunned at what has just happened.</p><p> Liara starts hysterically laughing, and I start laughing too and I feel all the disbelief and hatred I had, turn into disbelief because of what I’d just said.<br/>
Garrus doesn’t know what to say or do, but sees all the cameras and says,</p><p> “I think it’s time we pushed on with what we really came for, don’t you?”</p><p> I know he’s proud of me, I can hear it in the tone of his voice and we watch as Garrus asks for the sea of news reports to part, and the three of us walk through.<br/>
I genuinely have forgotten what we came to the Citadel for, and Liara has to remind me.</p><p> Our laughter fills the air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>